googlfandomcom-20200213-history
O'Reilly Open Source Award
The O'Reilly Open Source Award is presented to individuals for dedication, innovation, leadership and outstanding contribution to open source. From 2005 to 2009 the award was known as the Google–O'Reilly Open Source Award but since 2010 the awards have only carried the O'Reilly name.O'Reilly Open Source Awards 2010Google-O'Reilly Open Source Awards - Hall of Fame | presenter = O'Reilly Media | country = | year = 2005 | website = }} Award winners This is a list of the winners of individuals that won the annual O'Reilly Open Source Awards. 2005 * Best Communicator: Doc Searls (co-author of "The Cluetrain Manifesto" and Senior Editor for Linux Journal) * Best Evangelist: Jeff Waugh (Ubuntu Linux and Gnome desktop environment) * Best Diplomat: Geir Magnusson Jr * Best Integrator: D. Richard Hipp (SQLite) * Best Hacker: David Heinemeier Hansson (Ruby on Rails and 37Signals) 2006 * Best Legal Eagle: Cliff Schmidt (Apache License) * Best Community Activist: Gervase Markham (programmer) (Firefox) * Best Toolmaker: Julian Seward (Valgrind) * Best Corporate Liaison: Stefan Taxhet (OpenOffice.org) * Best All-around Developer: Peter Lundblad (Subversion) 2007 * Best Community Builder: Karl Fogel * Best FUD Fighter: Pamela Jones * Best Accessibility Architect: Aaron Leventhal * Best Strategist: David Recordon * Best Outstanding Lifetime Contributions: Paul Vixie 2008 * Best Community Amplifier: Chris Messina - BarCamp, Microformats and Spread Firefox * Best Contributor: Angela Byron - Drupal * Best Education Enabler: Martin Dougiamas - Moodle * Best Interoperator: Andrew Tridgell - Samba and Rsync * Defender of Rights: Harald Welte - gpl-violations.org 2009 * Best Open Source Database Hacker: Brian Aker - Drizzle and MySQL * Database Jedi Master: Bruce Momjian - PostgreSQL * Best Community Builder: Clay Johnson - Sunlight Labs * Best Social Networking Hacker: Evan Prodromou - identi.ca and Laconica * Best Education Hacker: Penny Leach - Mahara and Moodle 2010 * Jeremy Allison - Samba * Deborah Bryant * Brad Fitzpatrick - memcached, Gearman, MogileFS, and OpenID * Leslie Hawthorn - Google's Summer of Code * Greg Stein - Subversion, Apache, Python 2011 * Fabrice Bellard - QEMU, FFmpeg * Karen Sandler - SFLC, licensing * Keith Packard - X Window System * Ryan Dahl - Node.js * Kohsuke Kawaguchi - Jenkins 2012 * Massimo Banzi * Jim Jagielski * Christie Koehler * Bradley M. Kuhn * Elizabeth Krumbach 2013 * Behdad Esfahbod - HarfBuzz * Jessica McKellar - Python Software Foundation * Limor Fried - Adafruit Industries * Valerie Aurora - Ada Initiative * Paul Fenwick - Perl * Martin Michlmayr - Debian Project 2014 * Sage Weil - Ceph * Deb Nicholson - MediaGoblin and OpenHatch.org * John "Warthog9" Hawley - gitweb and Linux kernel site kernel.org * Erin Petersen - Outercurve Foundation and Girl Develop It * Patrick Volkerding - Slackware Linux 2015 * Doug Cutting * Sarah Mei * Christopher Webber * Stefano Zacchiroli * Marina Zhurakhinskaya 2016 * Sage Sharp * Rikki Endsley * VM (Vicky) Brasseur * Máirín Duffy * Marijn Haverbeke 2017 * William John Sullivan, Executive Director, Free Software Foundation. * Nithya Ruff, Senior Director, Open Source Practice Comcast Director, Linux Foundation, Boards of Directors. * Tony Sebro, General Counsel, Software Freedom Conservancy; Outreachy coordinator. * Katie McLaughlin, BeeWare / KatieConf. * Juan González Gómez, R&D Engineer & Member of the CloneWars and FPGAwars communities References External links * Google-O'Reilly Open Source Awards - Hall of Fame * O'Reilly Open Source Awards 2010 * OSCON 2010: O'Reilly Open Source Awards (photo) * OSCON 2011: O'Reilly Open Source Awards * OSCON 2011: O'Reilly Open Source Awards (video) * Geek Feminism Wiki: Google O'Reilly Open Source Award Category:Lists of award winners Category:Free software lists and comparisons Category:Free-software awards Category:Free software Category:Google Category:Computer science awards Category:O'Reilly Media